Black & Blue with Pink all over
by ThePurplePyroHedgie
Summary: Amy goes to the club with gal pal Rouge only to run into a blue and black hedgehog who offer her the chance of trying a threesome. Amy comes to realize how amazing a threesome could be. Triangle SonAmyShad MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**Had this story in my mind for a few days so I had to get it out. It's pretty mature so hopefully you'll like it. I'll be getting back to my other story "The Beginning of Hell" now that I finished this. So look forward to seeing that within the next few weeks or **

**so. **

It was a typical Friday night, and a pink hedgehog was getting ready for her night out on the town with her best friend. She wore a fitted black dress with a teal stripe that went horizontally across her waist. The dress stopped just above the knee. She accessorized the dress with white heels decorated with teal accents along the shoes. She stared into the mirror as she applied eye shadow, and blush. She applied some mascara and eyeliner, before moving to lipstick.

She slowly applied a sultry dark red lipstick to her lips before blotting the excessive color onto a piece of tissue paper. A light knock on the door startled her before she ran to the door opening it. Standing in the doorway was an ivory bat in a skintight sequined red dress. It had a plunging neckline that revealed a good amount of her breasts. She wore two gold bangles on both arms that jingled with every movement. She had a black clutch, and black stilettos with red tips on the heels.

The bat smirked at her friend eyeing her up and down.

"Ooh hun, love the dress. Maybe I can raid your closet sometime." She allowed herself in, walking over to the hallway mirror staring at her complexion.

The pink hedgehog giggled to herself. "Thanks Rouge but I think it should be you're closet I should be raiding. You have some of the sexiest clothes I've ever seen."

Rouge smiled as she pulled out a tube of lipstick reapplying it to her lips. "Thank you Amy, we're both looking fierce tonight."

"So are you ready to go Rouge?" The pink hedgehog stood at the door waiting for her friend.

"Oh, yes I'm ready. Let's go!" She floated out the door as Amy closed the door locking up.

**Club Roxy-Night-9pm**

Long lines of people were standing outside of a large purple building waiting to gain entrance. A huge bull bouncer stood in front of the door with his arms crossed as people waited in irritation to get inside the club.

"Please yah just gotta let me in." A female fox pleaded to the bouncer.

The bull huffed. "No can do, you have to wait you're turn."

Amy and Rouge cut in front of the line, and stood before the bull. People in line took notice and glared in disgust at the two.

"Hey what the hell is this?" A male wolf shouted in anger.

"Yeah what are these two crazy sluts doing in front of the line?" A grey rabbit spat in disgust.

Rouge looked over her should and gave a dirty look to the crowd. "Oh cool off."

She turned her attention back to the bouncer, and slipped something out of her clutch.

"Frank it's been awhile maybe you could allow me and my girlfriend to get inside?" As she spoke to him she pushed her hands against his chest slipping a $20 into his front pocket.

The bull noticed the lovely contribution and smirked. "Oh Rouge, it has been awhile. Maybe we could catch up later." He smiled as he lifted up the velvet rope allowing the two girls inside the club.

As the two entered they could hear the irritation of the crowd in utter complaint over the two girls.

"Rouge don't you think we should've waited our turn like everyone else?"

The white bat chuckled. "Hmph, nonsense dear, if you can pay you get your way. Now come on lets hit the dance floor!" She pulled Amy into the middle of the club.

It was fairly crowded as people grinded against one another to the pounding beat of the music. Bright strobe lights flashed brightly into the pink hedgehog's eyes. Amy and Rouge danced next to each other as they bounced up and down feeling the beat of the music. As Amy swayed her hips to the music she was interrupted when she felt a man's pelvic grinding up against her behind. She quickly spun around to meet a pair of green eyes. An attractive blue hedgehog stood inches apart from her as they danced together.

"Well hello there" He said seductively.

She blushed lightly turning her head away to find her bat friend chatting up a sexy red echidna who was obviously hitting on her. Amy shook her head quickly turning her attention back to the blue hedgehog.

"Hi." She smiled at him batting her eyes at him as they continued dancing.

The male hedgehog placed his hands on her hips bringing her body flush against his as he continued to grind against her. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as she could feel her face going red again.

He leaned over speaking into her ear so she could hear him over the loud music. "So what's your name?"

She leaned over back and spoke into his ear as well so he could hear her. "It's Amy." She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as they continued to dance.

He smirked. "The name's Sonic." He winked at her flashing her a smile.

She smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Sonic."

"Well Amy, I have to say you are definitely the cutest girl I've seen around this joint. You also look like a really fun girl. Would you like to get a drink with me?" He asked her kindly.

She nodded her head as she started making her way over to the bar. Sonic tapped her on the shoulder leaning over to whisper something. "I'll be there in a second I just need to use the restroom real quick."

She understood, and continued her way over to the bar. As she got there she squeezed her way through people to get the bartender's attention.

"Excuse me. Oh excuse me sir!" She tried flagging down the bartender but he didn't seem to notice or hear her.

She felt like someone was hovering behind her. She turned around expecting to see Sonic but instead came face to face with a black and red hedgehog.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She smiled shyly.

The black hedgehog chuckled. "It's fine, I'm Shadow, and you are?"

She extended out her hand as he took it shaking it. "I'm Amy Rose."

"The pleasure is all mine Rose." He smirked at her through a half lidded gaze.

She blushed as she stared into his mysterious yet alluring red eyes. "Oh Shadow you are too sweet."

"May I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"Oh that'd be so kind of you. I was actually trying to flag down the bartender before bumping into you." She admitted.

He smiled. "Oh no problem, I'll get you a drink. What would you like?"

"An Appletini if that isn't too much trouble?" She touched his arm sensually.

He looked into her emerald eyes before getting the bartender's attention and getting her the drink. She drank the drink as she got to know the black hedgehog.

"So what brings an attractive looking girl like yourself alone to a place like this?" The black hedgehog questioned.

She took another sip of her drink as she blushed. "Well I didn't come alone. I came with my girlfriend Rouge." She pointed to the white bat that was busy making out in another booth with the crimson echidna.

He shook his head as he chuckled. "Oh I see."

"And I just came mainly for fun." She added.

Suddenly Sonic approached the booth they were sitting at. He smiled at the two of them, as he got closer. Amy stood up quickly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh Sonic, I forgot to wait for you…"

The blue hedgehog smiled putting his hands up trying to calm her. "It's alright Ames, I see you've met my good friend Shadow."

The pink hedgehog looked back and forth at the two hedgehogs. "Oh…you two know each other?"

"Yes Sonic, and I are roommates, and good friends." The black hedgehog stated.

The pink hedgehog began to leave the booth. "Oh I'm sorry I don't want to get in between your friendship. You both were flirting with me after all."

The cerulean hedgehog stepped in her path stopping her. "Nah Ames, stay with us and chat."

"Well…okay." She scooted herself back into the booth, as Sonic scooted in next to her.

With both Shadow, and Sonic on either side of her she felt a little uncomfortable as a short silence set in.

Sonic leaned over to the pink hedgehog, his lips just inches from her ear. "So Amy, Shadow and I were wondering if you'd be interested in something fun we could all do together." He whispered into her ear.

She turned her head facing him. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

He began to play with her hair, running her hair between his fingers. "We wanted to know if you'd be interested in a threesome with Shadow and I?"

She looked over to the black hedgehog, and then back to the blue hedgehog. A very red blush covered her cheeks as she thought for an answer.

"I dunno Sonic." She hesitated. "I've always been a one guy at a time kind of girl." She rubbed her left arm a little uncomfortably.

Shadow placed his hand on her leg running his hand up her leg slowly, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Haven't you ever been curious to know what its like?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine from his comforting touch. It had been a little fantasy she had always wondered about since she had become sexually active. She had heard Rouge had done it before and raved about how much fun it could be. Ever since then Amy had wondered what it might be like, but never felt comfortable enough to ask anyone to try it with her. Now that these two hedgehogs she had met offered it, she figured this was the best opportunity to give it a try.

"Well maybe a little bit she admitted." She brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"No need to feel embarrassed about it. A lot of people have had threesomes before. We've done it before and loved it."

She looked over to Sonic who was staring at her through a half lidded gaze. "Well Ames?"

"Alright I'll do it."

The two males looked at each other smiling. All three got up from the booth getting ready to leave the club. Amy stopped and motioned to the two she'd be back in a minute.

"I just need to let my friend know I'm leaving." She told the two males.

They both nodded and waited near the exit for her. Amy found that Rouge was in the hallway between the women and men's' bathroom. Rouge was up against the wall being kissed up and down her neck by the echidna.

"Oh Knuckles you make my body tingle with ecstasy." She moaned out as he felt her up, leaving hickies down her neck.

Amy felt a bit awkward watching the intense make out scene. She felt bad for having to interrupt the two lovers. "Uh Rouge?"

The white bat's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice of her friend. "Oh god Amy!" She pushed the echidna away from her as she straightened herself up to look more presentable.

Rouge brought Amy into a private area away from the red echidna so they could talk.

"Sorry to interrupt Rouge, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to spend the night with two guys I met."

Rouge looked taken aback. "Wait…two guys? Amy does that mean your doing a-…"

"Yes a threesome." She blushed slightly. She enjoyed the company of men, but didn't like to talk too openly about her sex life.

"Oh Amy I'm so happy for you. You are going to REALLY enjoy it. Trust me." She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Amy giggled. "Thanks Rouge. I'll see you later then?"

The ivory bat nodded. "Of course hun. See you tomorrow and we can maybe chat about our nights?"

"Sure Rouge." The two parted.

Amy approached the two male hedgehogs. They both extended one of their arms out for her to link with. She looped her arm around both Sonic and Shadow extended arms as they escorted her out of the club.

**Shadow and Sonic's place- 1am**

The three hedgehogs entered the apartment as Sonic, and Shadow put down their keys and took off their shoes, leaving them at the front door. Amy wandered into the living room observing her surrounding. She noticed a couch, and coffee table in the middle of the living room. The blue hedgehog noticed her demeanor had changed slightly now that they had gotten back to their place.

"Nervous Ames?" He asked curiously.

She turned around, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger nervously. "Just a little. I've never done anything like this before. I've been with one guy at a time when doing these kind of things." She chuckled.

The blue hedgehog slowly walked over to her holding her at arms length. "Don't be, Shadow and I will take good care of you. You can just follow our lead."

"Okay, so uh when do we start?" She asked.

Shadow came up from behind her whispering into her ear. "We'll just head into the bedroom and then we can start."

They led the pink beauty into the guest room of their apartment. The walls were black and in the center of the room was a large king sized bed with white sheets. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed with two lamps.

She approached the foot of the bed staring at it before both Shadow and Sonic came up from behind her on either side. They kissed down the side of her neck sensually, and slowly. It was not long before the three of them fell onto the bed continuing their foreplay. She closed her eyes feeling their warm lips press against her delicate soft flesh. She felt the zipper of her dress slowly being unzipped, and before she even realized it her dress was on the ground leaving her only in her undergarments. Her left breast was suddenly grabbed, and groped softly by Shadow. She let her head fall back as she continued to be kissed around her neck by the male hedgehogs.

Sonic kissed up the side of her neck eventually kissing her cheek. Sonic pressed his lips against her soft ones allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth venturing around. She kissed back allowing her tongue to fight with his as they danced alongside each other wrestling for dominance. Shadow was busy feeling up her breast as he licked down her neck onto her collarbone. Eventually he undid her bra removing it from her body and discarding it on the floor.

Shadow nuzzled his muzzle in between her two breasts. As he kissed down her chest he came to the valley of her gorgeous breasts. Her nipples began to get hard as her make out secession with Sonic along with Shadow's caressing of her breasts were getting her hot. Shadow licked her nipple before enveloping it into his mouth, and sucking on her breast tenderly. She let out a soft moan into Sonic's mouth as Shadow sucked on her left breast. Sonic parted his lips from hers as he licked his lips.

"You are a very good kisser." He complimented.

She blushed before letting out another hitched gasp from Shadow's handy work on her breasts.

"Thanks Sonic, you're pretty good yourself." Her eyes closed again as her mouth stayed agape from the pleasure she was feeling.

Sonic had a thought in mind before switching his position. Shadow noticed and stopped his fondling on her. Shadow went behind her propping her up so she was in a sitting position. Her bare back pressed against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso using both hands to grab her tender breasts. She gasped again.

Shadow placed his muzzle on her left shoulder smirking into her neck. "Rose you're breasts are so soft and lovely. They are just the right size not too big, but not too small."

"Thank you Sha-" Before she could continue Shadow's lips caught hers in a lip lock.

He titled his head as he kissed her deeper. She moaned into his mouth, as she found herself getting into it. Meanwhile Sonic was pulling down Amy's panties. Amy felt her panties slowly sliding down her thighs and before she knew it she was completely naked. Sonic stuck two of his fingers into her opening. The pink hedgehog gasped, looking down to see what the blue hedgehog was up to.

"Ahh Sonic what are you doing?"

"Just getting you ready Ames." He pushed his index, and middle finger back and fourth inside of her vagina feeling the soft interior of her insides clamp around his fingers.

"You're so tight, I can't wait to have you." He fantasized.

She was about to thank him but felt something long and hard pressing against her lower backside.

"Ooh Shadow, what's happening back there?" She asked coyly.

He kissed down the back of her neck. "You are very desirable and I want to take you right here and now."

She giggled. "You'll just have to be more patient." She moaned near the end of her sentence as Sonic's torture was getting the best of her.

He fingered her faster feeling her juices cover his fingers more and more as he continued. She moaned softly feeling her back arch some as she was nearing her first climax. Suddenly he stopped, and she looked down at him.

She was confused. "Why did you stop?"

"I have a better idea." He lifted her legs up and started kissing down her inner thigh. She felt her cheeks heat up as she knew where this was going.

"Oh Sonic" She gasped. "You don't…" Before she could finish he pressed his lips against her vaginal lips and kissed it before sliding his tongue inside of her.

Her breathing hitched, as she had never been eaten out before. He took his tongue out and licked up and down against her warm insides.

He lifted his head up to take a look at her pleasure-tortured face. "You taste delicious."

"Please Shadow…Sonic just take me." She begged. "I need it now."

"Enjoy it Rose." The black hedgehog whispered seductively in her ear.

The blue hedgehog lapped faster against her tender insides as she was nearing the end.

"Aah Sonic I can't take it anymore!" Her body trembled with passion as she had her first orgasm.

The two hedgehogs smirked, and maneuvered themselves in preparation for the finale. Sonic got on his knees and positioned his erect penis towards her opening. With her still in the sitting position Shadow lifted Amy up from under the knees with her back still against Shadow's chest. He positioned his penis against her ass.

"Are you ready Rose?" The black hedgehog whispered in her ear.

She nodded quickly. "Yes just do it." She urged.

Shadow slowly entered her rear end pushing in gently enough so it wouldn't hurt her. She moaned out feeling this strange new sensation. It was weird that it didn't hurt like she thought it would, it kind of felt nice in an odd kind of way. Once he had pushed himself fully inside her Shadow waited for Sonic to enter Amy. The blue hedgehog grabbed ahold of her waist and pushed himself inside of her sliding in easily. The pink hedgehog couldn't help but utter a small moan as he pushed inside of her. He could feel the warm and irresistibly wonderful tightness envelope him.

He smiled, "Oh god..."

She smirked. "You both feel so good inside me right now. Please just fuck me…"

The blue hedgehog looked shocked to hear that word come from her mouth. "Whoa what happened to the polite Amy I knew at the club?" He joked.

She closed her eyes still smirking. "She has needs too. Now please…continue."

With that said both Sonic and Shadow began to pump in and out of her. The pink hedgehog let her head fall back as her body became warm and tingly all over. Her nipples were still erect and she could feel herself already getting the overwhelming need to orgasm again. Being practically levitated in the air while being fucked was an incredible feeling. Both Shadow and Sonic were well '_gifted'_ downstairs with their genitals, as they were definitely satisfying the girl. She placed her hands on Sonic's shoulders as Sonic sped in and out of her.

Shadow squeezed Amy's ass cheeks as he went in and out of her. He let out a low moan showing he was enjoying this just as much as the girl was.

"Ah-um Shadow….Sonic." She moaned out.

Hearing her pleased was a delightful sound to the two males. They both began to go faster speeding up the process of pleasure.

The black hedgehog closed his eyes. "Oh god Rose…"

Her body began to sweat; it was so hot from the mixture of skin rubbing against one another, and her body being warm from ecstasy.

"Oh god, I don't know why I waited this long to try this." She panted.

Suddenly she screamed as she began to orgasm. Her toes curled on end as her warm juices flooded out of her. Sonic climaxed as well shooting his seed deep inside of her He fell on his back panting feeling the amazing tingle run down his body. Finally Shadow climaxed as well shooting his warm seed into her anus. Amy collapsed falling on top of the blue hedgehog. His chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. The onyx hedgehog fell on top of the pink hedgehog as he did the same.

The pink hedgehog smiled through her half lidded gaze. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

The two males chuckled in unison. "Told ya you'd enjoy it." The blue hedgehog grinned.

"I'd enjoy doing it again sometime. But maybe next time Sonic and I could switch." The black hedgehog whispered into her ear.

The pink hedgehog smiled. "I'd like that."

Rolling off of one another the three hedgehogs lay in bed and fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please fav, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Got a lot of requests for me to continue this story. (You horny devil's you!) LOL just kidding :) Anyway hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!**

Waking up to the sun shining down on her, the pink hedgehog scrunched her face from the bright light as her eyes adjusted. She caught a glimpse of the two male hedgehogs on either side of her in bed. They were both still sound asleep, but seeing this gave Amy the opportunity to leave before they woke up. She quietly crawled out of bed and grabbed her discarded clothes that she had left on the floor. Getting dressed again she left the bedroom, grabbing her clutch in the living room.

She picked up the phone calling for a cab to pick her up. As she patiently waited she looked in on the two boys sleeping and smiled. They were both a lot of fun, and she hoped at some point she could do something fun with them in the future. As she looked at herself in the mirror one last time she saw some post-it-notes lying on the table in front of the mirror. She dug into her clutch pulling out a pen and jotted down a message on it. She stuck it on the mirror just as the cab pulled up honking its horn. She hurriedly left the boy's apartment and got into the cab.

An hour later Sonic woke up, and noticed the emptiness in the center of the bed. He patted the center of the bed feeling the empty space; it was cold in the center making Sonic realize that Amy had been out of bed for sometime now. He got out of bed getting dressed and looked for the pink hedgehog in the apartment. When he realized she had left he felt a tinge of disappointment. He had hoped he could at least have taken her home. As he passed the hallway mirror he noticed a yellow post it note stuck onto the glass. He slowly peeled it off the mirror and began to read it.

_Boys I enjoyed my time last night with you two. Maybe we could hook up again sometime? Call me 456-893-902 ;) xoxo –Amy Rose _

The blue hedgehog smirked to himself and stuck the note up on the mirror again. Just as he was heading back in the room to wake Shadow up he bumped into the black hedgehog. Shadow stood there sleepily rubbing his left eye.

"Oh hey…" The black hedgehog sleepily spoke.

Sonic noticed the black hedgehog still looked fairly tired due to the sleep in his eyes. "I was just about to wake you up man."

"Oh right." He yawned. "Where's Amy?"

"She left before we both got up but she left us this note" He walked back over peeling off the note and handing it to Shadow.

The onyx hedgehog took the note as he began reading it in his head. "Damn. She was fun."

The blue hedgehog walked over to the couch in the living room plopping down onto it. "Yeah. She was super hot too."

Shadow smirked. "You can say that again."

"Think we should call her?" The blue hedgehog asked nonchalantly.

Shadow thought for a moment, but contemplating the fact he knew how most girls were, he had his doubts. "I don't know. I mean girls think your getting serious when you call them more than once. And sooner or later they think you might be their boyfriend or something."

"Maybe she's a chill girl? Like down for friends with benefits or something?"

The dark hedgehog leaned against the wall across from Sonic. "Maybe, but look at all the other girls we've done? After the sex they want to keep in contact, and then they develop feelings. I don't do serious relationships."

"Yeah neither do I, but how many girls do we get to do threesomes with us?"

Shadow thought back to how many they had done. They had only had 2 other hookups that involved a threesome. Other than that he and Sonic would bring home a girl for each of them. Ever since having threesomes, Shadow had grown to enjoy them a lot and wanted to continue it. "Well…"

"C'mon Shadz, let's give her a call and see if she's up for another round." The blue hedgehog said cockily.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Only if we switch this time. I love doing ass but I do love banging the front end better than the back end."

Sonic laughed at onyx hedgehog. "Fine man."

**Amy's house-Morning-11pm**

Amy arrived home to her cozy apartment. She paid the cab driver and got out walking up to her complex. As she ruffled her hand into her clutch searching for her keys she pulled them out opening the door to her apartment. Walking inside she flung her clutch onto the entrance table and immediately took off her heels.

"Ah…good to be home."

As she unzipped her dress she let it fall to the floor allowing her body to breathe again. Being left in only her undergarments she picked up her club wear and placed them into the dirty hamper. She walked into her bedroom taking off her remaining clothes. Peeling off her bra and panties she walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Stepping into the hot steaming water she allowed the water to trickle down her body as she began to wash herself. She thought about last night and how she had never had so much fun before. Shadow and Sonic sure did know what they were doing.

She felt her cheeks heat up when she thought about the amazing sex. She thought about how her body felt as the two males fit inside her. She craved for that feeling once more. And since she had finally had a threesome she hoped that Sonic and Shadow would be up for it again. She looked down at her breasts and saw her nipples were erect. She giggled to herself knowing that thinking about all this made her horny. She just had to tell Rouge about last night.

**Next Day-Rouge's place-Evening**

Amy had met at Rouge's lavish apartment and was talking to her best gal pal over some coffee and cake.

"So Amy you wanna tell me about last night?" The bat asked coyly as she stirred sugar into her coffee.

The pink hedgehog giggled softly. "Sure, as long as you tell me about your night too."

"When have I not?!" The bat exclaimed as she smiled.

"Well let me just say that you were right about threesomes. It probably was some of the best sex I have ever had."

Rouge became interested. She leaned in better to listen. "So who were these guys?"

****Amy took a sip of her coffee before speaking. "They were two hedgehogs, Shadow and Sonic."

The white bat looked surprised. "Wait…Shadow? As in black hedgehog with red stripes?"

The pink hedgehog blinked a few times while she looked at her friend. "Yes that's right. You know him?"

"Yes, I've hooked up with him before. He was…" She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts "Very good in bed." She purred remembering her one nightstand with the onyx hedgehog.

The rose colored hedgehog giggled slightly before taking a bite of her cake. "Well I have to agree with you Rouge. He was quite good. So was Sonic though."

Rouge fiddled with her half empty coffee mug as she smiled warmly at Amy. "So do you think you'll see them again?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know Rouge, I mean I'd like to but at the same time I just don't know if they'd be up for it."

"Well depending on your performance last night you may have another chance with them." The white bat smirked.

****"Maybe…"

The white bat stood up collecting the empty plate Amy had. She stacked it on top of hers and brought them over to the sink washing them off. "Well I can tell you about my night with Knuckles."

Amy took another sip of her coffee. "Oh yeah, I was going to ask you who that guy was. He was hot."

"Mmhmm… he sure did know how to please a girl!" She smiled.

Amy smirked. "Well I'm glad you had fun."

"Yes Knuckles fit me to a G."

The pink hedgehog seemed confused and laughed slightly. "Don't you mean T?"

The ivory bat looked coyly over her shoulder while continuing to do the dishes. "No I mean G."

Amy stayed quiet for a moment before recognizing Rouge's sexual reference. "Oh…"

Rouge finished doing the dishes and turned around facing her friend. "So Amy do you want to go to Club Karma?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Hmm sure. I've never been to that club before."

"You'll love it! There are so many hot guys."

Amy got up and took her empty cup over to Rouge. "When do you want to go?"

Rouge thought for a moment. "How about next Saturday night at 9pm?"

"I'm down for that!"

**Saturday 9pm- Club Karma**

They walked down the sidewalk towards the purple building with the pounding music blaring from it. They got in line and waited to be let in. As the line progressed inside, the girls eventually came face to face with yet another bouncer. A tall muscular crocodile stood in front of the velvet rope as he eyed up and down the two girls before him.

The bouncer lifted up the rope allowing Amy and Rouge access. "Ladies…"

Rouge blew him a seductive kiss and whispered something in his ear before they walked inside. Amy figured she had promised him something that she wouldn't keep, but hey they got in so what did it matter to her. As the girls got past the doors they saw an ocean of people bouncing up and down in the center of room. People grinding up and down against one another as the pumping music created an extreme adrenaline rush. Rouge caught a guy giving her the look and leaned over to whisper into Amy's ear.

"Hey Hon, I see someone who might be interested I'm going over to see if he wants some of this." She said with confidence in her voice.

Amy giggled and watched her friend saunter over to a black bat.

Amy started to turn around to head to the bar and bumped into a green hedgehog.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She began to walk around him but he stopped her by stepping in her path.

The green hedgehog threw out a devilish smirk. "No need to be sorry babe, how about hitting the dance floor with me?"

She looked at him staring at his appearance. He was by no means ugly, and there was something daunting about him that made him attractive to her. He almost looked like Sonic's twin if it wasn't for his green fur. He extended his hand out for her to take.

"Sure." She took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. They began to dance with one another. She swayed her hips to the music as he stood behind her swaying rhythmically along with her. He leaned over placing his lips next to her ear so she could hear him.

"So what's your name gorgeous?"

She turned around so she faced him. Leaning up against him placing her soft lips next to his ear she said. "It's Amy, yours?"

"Scourge." He placed his hands on her waist slowly moving them downwards so they stopped on her butt.

She blushed slightly feeling him cup a few squeezes onto her ass. She let out a small gasp that only he could hear as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I see you waste no time."

"No I don't, I can't help it when I have such a devastatingly beautiful girl in the palms of my hands."

She giggled softly. "Oh Scourge your just trying to flatter me." She gently hit him on the chest in a kidding matter.

He winked at her. "Is it working?"

She smirked at him giving him a funny look. "You are such a flirt."

The verde hedgehog placed his mouth against the side of her neck and began kissing it seductively. She couldn't help but utter a soft and pleasurable moan. This was sweet music to Scourge's ears as he continued to kiss down her neck sucking occasionally on parts of her neck and leaving hickies. The pink hedgehog dug her fingers into his back as he sucked on her delicate flesh. Suddenly the green hedgehog felt a rough tap on the side of his shoulder. He stopped, turning around meeting a black hedgehog with red stripes.

"Mind if I cut in?" The onyx hedgehog asked in a somewhat narcissistic manner.

Amy recognized the voice to be from Shadow, and looked over the green hedgehog's shoulder. "Shadow?"

Scourge glared, and shot the hedgehog a dirty look. "Yo stripes, find your own chick and fuck off. Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Shadow grabbed the green hedgehog by the collar of his jacket yanking him away from Amy. "I asked nicely. Now leave."

His green eyelids lowered and gave him a hindering glare. "Why should I?"

"Cause if you don't I won't hesitate to kill you right here and now." The black hedgehog spat with venom in his voice.

Shadow shoved him back, putting his arm around the pink hedgehog guiding her away from the green hedgehog.

Amy looked up at the black hedgehog as they kept walking. "Shadow what was that all about?"

The male hedgehog kept his eyes straight ahead as he pulled her along. "Stay away from that creep. He's bad news. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She cocked an eyebrow at him confused. "What are you talking about? He wasn't hurting me Shadow."

"Not yet he wasn't. I've seen what he's done to other girls. Trust me he's no good for you."

"Yeah but I was having a good time…" Before she could say anything else Shadow forced her against the wall kissing her.

She thought about fighting back but instead practically melted into the kiss. She felt him cup his hands under her legs pulling them up to wrap around his waist as he deepened the kiss. She followed his movements wrapping her legs around him as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Soon enough she could feel his throbbing member press against her inner thigh through his pants.

She broke away from the heated kiss and smirked at him. He gazed into her eyes smirking back.

"What? I can't help it. You're hot." He chuckled.

"Maybe we should take this further?" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded allowing her to stand again, Shadow led Amy to the V.I.P section of the club, which looked down at the dance floor. It was sectored off with a black velvet rope. Shadow lifted the rope allowing Amy to go through.

As she walked up the stairs she saw Sonic leaned against the railing looking down at the people below dancing. He turned his attention over to Shadow and Amy who were now approaching him. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey there Ames, didn't think I'd bump into you here." He pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek.

"I found her with Scourge. But I think she's up for round 2." He looked at her with a seductive smirk.

-  
Meanwhile with Rouge, the ivory bat was now busy flirting with a orange armadillo.

"So are you DTF?" The male asked seductively. (Down to Fuck?)

"That all depends…"

The armadillo snickered. "Are you trying to play hard to get?"

She closed her eyes shaking her head slightly. "Well so far you're the cutest guy I've seen around here. So I'm using my options."

He seemed a little annoyed by her comment. "You trying to say I'm not good enough for yah?"

The bat smirked crossing her arms over her large bosom. "Well you are definitely not a ten by any means."

"You fucking bitch." He raised his hand to smack her.

Rouge eyes widened and she shut her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Knuckles holding back the male armadillo's fist.

"You never hit a lady." He growled under his breath.

"Knuckles!" She exclaimed.

"How about you buzz off you ass!" The red echidna spat at the other male.

The orange armadillo got the clue and walked off agitated. Knuckles watched his retreating figure and smirked, he turned around looking at Rouge. She was wearing a skintight purple sequined dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her breasts exposed but still covering up enough so she wouldn't give everyone a show.

He snaked his arm around her pulling her flush with him. "Rouge you look great…"

She placed a hand on her cheek blushing slightly. "Oh thank you Knuckles…I didn't know I'd run into you here!"

He laughed. "Well I always go to different club every Saturday, it's still nice seeing you here though."

"Oh I could say the same. I had a lot of fun with you last weekend." She smirked as she traced her fingertips down his toned chest.

"Me too Rouge, are you having any fun tonight?" He asked curiously.

She sighed closing her eyes. "Not really, all the guys here are ugly. Well all of them are except you…" She smiled up at him.

"Well I could always create a little excitement for you." He hinted.

"That would be just great." She linked arms with him as he walked off to another section of the club with her. He took her upstairs to a private room that was sectored off.

Rouge looked around uneasily. "Uh are we allowed up here?"

"Well I am. My cousin owns this club, I'm allowed to do as I please when I'm around here."

Knuckles pulled her into an office room. The lights were on but dim, giving the room an intimate feeling. She sat down on the couch next to the door and watched the red echidna. He walked over sitting down next to her. She smiled at him and leaned into him. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as he looked down at them.

"You have very nice breasts Rouge."

She gave a fake flirty laugh. "Oh really? I didn't notice!" She suddenly pulled him into a heated kiss that progressed the night for her.

Knuckles kissed back pushing her down against the couch to proceed their intimate moment. He felt around behind her back for the zipper of the dress. Stumbling his hand around he finally clasped the zipper unzipping her dress. As he got her dress off of her, her large breasts stared him in the face. He smirked as he began nuzzling his face in between her large voluptuously soft breasts. She let out a soft giggle as he began to flick his tongue at her nipples. She pulled his head up to meet hers as she gave him a quick kiss.

"If I remember correctly you gave me a gift last time, that I'll never forget." He remembered back to last week when Rouge had given him an amazing blowjob.

She watched as he suddenly pulled her panties down tossed them back.

"I think it's my turn to return the favor." He smirked as he began lashing his tongue at her flower.

She gasped arching her back as she felt him go deep inside her with his skilled tongue. He darted his tongue in and out of her occasionally licking up and down her clit. She dug her nails into the sofa trying to contain her ecstasy.

"Ooh Knuckles…" She moaned softly.

He glanced up to see her face that showed satisfaction making him feel accomplished. He continued to lap away at vagina until she finally came, panting heavily.

"Knuckles that was amazing. "

He smiled at her. "Your amazing…"

**Back with Sonic, Shadow and Amy- Upstairs V.I.P**

The blue hedgehog smiled at her. "I saw the note you left by the way. Sorry we never called yah. I was kind of busy this week." He hesitantly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay Sonic, I understand." She smiled.

Sonic smiled back. "Come on, we have a room up here to do it. Let's get started" He motioned for the two of them to enter a private room.

Inside the room there was a large bed. Sonic closed the door locking it behind him.

Amy decided to start the fun immediately. She unzipped her dress allowing it to fall to the floor. Being only left in her bra and panties Amy approached the end of the bed sitting down on it. She leaned back on her elbows as the two males advanced towards her. Shadow and Sonic also took their clothes off and lay down on the bed with her.

Sonic stroked his fingertips down the side of her thigh. "If you don't mind Ames, Shads and I are going to switch things up a bit." He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

She stared at the blue hedgehog. "Oh really?" She added playfully.

Suddenly she felt Shadow crawl on top of her and begin to strip her completely naked. She blushed as he slid her panties down her thighs and drop them to the floor.

"Shadow you seem to be a bit impatient." She joked.

"Just wait till I make you beg for more." He kneeled over her abdomen placing his erected member in between her soft breasts.

She watched him in puzzlement wondering what he was planning to do. He placed b his member between her breasts. He squeezed either sides of her breasts and began to pump in and out of her soft breasts. The feeling was incredible and the sensation of her warm breasts squeezing around his hard member had the ebony hedgehog in complete pleasure. Meanwhile Sonic pumped his two fingers in and out of the pink hedgehog's flower receiving soft pleasured moans from her.

Shadow finally could no longer hold his load and shot out a load all over Amy's chest. Small droplets hit her around her muzzle. Sonic stopped fingering her and sat up watching the girl. She licked around her mouth licking up the warm sticky mess Shadow had left. She moved upwards and got on her knees as Shadow lent back on his elbows watching her carefully. She picked up his limp member and began to clean him up by licking up the rest of the hot semen around the head of his cock.

Sonic got up and went behind her placing his dick at her anus. As the pink hedgehog's head bobbed up and down on Shadow's cock, Sonic pushed himself inside of her. He cupped each side of her ass pumping in and out of her gently. Amy moaned while Shadow's member remained in her mouth.

The vibrations from her moan caused Shadow to release a deep grunt from pleasure. Sonic softly moaned as he gave Amy a playfully slap on the side of her ass as he quickened his pace inside of her. The pink hedgehog lifted her head up uttering a huge euphoric moan as Sonic released his load inside her. He slowly pulled up falling back on his butt panting.

"Damn Ames…" He smirked at her.

"It felt really good…" She smiled as her eyelids lowered..

Shadow pushed her down on her back and grabbed both her legs spreading them apart as he took a look at her flower.

"Sonic wanna help me out here?" The ebony hedgehog asked coyly.

Sonic lifted up the pink hedgehog leaning her back against his chest. He snaked his hands around from behind her cupping her soft voluptuous breasts. While Sonic fondled at her breasts Shadow stroked the head of member up and down the opening of her flower. Her juices helped the head of his member glide up and down her pulsating clit.

"Ah…Shadow please no more teasing. Just fuck me…" She begged.

A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he inched closer to her. "Okay you asked for it."

Suddenly he pushed himself inside her lifting her legs so they went over each of his shoulders. He quickly pumped himself in and out of her with great speed. She had never had someone this big inside her and the feeling was incredible. She moaned erotically pleased which was music to the black hedgehog's ears. Sonic continued to grope at her breasts occasionally playing with her nipples. He also sucked on the side of her neck leaving hickies.

Amy grasped the bed sheets feeling her climax nearing. "Ah- Sha-shadow!"

Shadow and Amy finally climaxed as they panted trying to catch their breath.

"Well that was fun." Sonic chimed in.

The pink hedgehog sat up. "I'm up for doing this again with you boys if you're interested?"

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Awesome!"

"I'm down too." The black hedgehog added.

Amy began to get dressed. "Well then. Boys I'll see you later." She walked towards the door placing her hand on the handle.

The two boys waved at one another. And with that she left.


End file.
